The New Crew Member
by HieiXKagome666
Summary: Not good at summaries, hope u like. Jack Sparrow has met his match in the brave Miss Yuki, a fellow pirate with a past that no one knows about. Basically the same story but with a twist of romance for our favorite pirate, Capt. Jack Sparrow. Read please and I hope u like it! :)


The new crew member

prologue:

''Here doggy doggy! Yes that's it! Come closer, good doggy!,'' some prisoners pleaded to the dog,who sat a few feet away, looking at them like they were stupid. Jack Sparrow was leaning against the wall, the next cell over. He was watching them with pity and some amusement. Then all the attention shifted to the door as it slammed open and a soldier came in, dragging someone behind him.

Jack looked closer and realized it was a young girl, no older than seventeen. She was struggling to get away from the soldier as he dragged her toward Jack's cell. ''Let go of me!,'' she yelled at the soldier, who unlocked the cell. He opened it and threw her inside. Instead of crashing to the floor like the soldier and Jack expected, she caught herself. Then she turned, glaring at the soldier. He sneered, then left, laughing the whole time. The prisoners went back to pleading to the dog, making Jack sigh in boredom. He looked at the girl as she leaned against the wall, playing with the chains locked around her hands. She growled, standing and slamming her hands against the wall. Sparks flew from the chains but nothing else happened. Jack decided to introduce himself. ''I'm Jack Sparrow,'' he introduced, smiling at the girl. She looked at him, pausing in her attempts to break her chains. ''Name's Kage,'' she replied, sitting against the wall.

Jack took this time to examine her. Her clothes were odd, a pair of black pants and a dark red shirt. Her hair was a soft silver color, reaching to the middle of her thighs. It was unusual to have such long hair in this time. Most women wear their hair short. Her hair was down, swaying around her as she slid down the wall. Her ears were delicately pointed, adding to her looks. Her eyes were a dark red, the color of rubies. Rubies had always been his favorite gem and her eyes looked like a pair of dark rubies. Her face was slender, long black eyelashes accenting her eyes. Her skin was a pale, cream color. Her hair framed her face, making her look even more fragile to Jack. She tucked a long lock of it behind her ear, looking up at him. ''So, I'm guessing you're a pirate?,'' she asked, raising an eyebrow at his clothes and hair. Jack put on a mock offended look. ''What else could I be?,'' he asked retorically, looking down at her with a fake offended look. She shrugged. ''I don't know, an idiot drunkard maybe?,'' she asked, looking up at him with a grin. He looked down at her with a pout. ''Really? A drunkard?,'' he muttered to himself, but she could hear him. She laughed, making Jack look back down at her. ''I was kidding, Jack. Everyone knows the mighty Jack Sparrow is and always will be, a pirate,'' she joked, looking up at him and grinning. He grinned back. This new friendship would be a very good thing for both of them.

A few days passed. Night came and Jack stood by Kage, both tense as cannon shots rang around the island. Then one shot hit the cell beside them, creating a hole through their wall. They watched as those prisoners scrambled out the hole, cheering. ''Curses, why couldn't it have been our wall?,'' Jack whispered to Kage, looking at the escape hole. Kage shrugged, having no answer for him. ''I don't know but we have to get out of here,'' she added, looking around for anything that could help them. Then the door busted open and two rough looking pirates came in. The ugly black one looked at Jack. He strode up to the bars and laughed cruelly. ''Look its old Jack Sparrow, you have the worst luck,'' he taunted, grinning at Jack. Then he noticed Kage. He turned to look at her. ''My what a pretty one. Who might you be?,'' he leered, grinning and leaning closer. She glared, becoming more than a little angry at that question. Her hand shot out and grabbed his collar, bringing his face close to hers. She looked into his eyes with her red ones. ''How about you come find out?,'' she asked, slamming his face into the bars and knocking him out. Jack looked at her with a new level of respect after seeing it happen. She looked back at the other one and raised an eyebrow. ''You want to try?,'' she asked sweetly, a threat clearly hidden in her tone. The pirate shook his head furiously, then he bolted out the door. She turned back to Jack with a grin. ''That's how you get rid of two annoying pirates,'' she concluded, winking at Jack. He clapped. Then she turned her attention to the wall at the back of the cell.

''What do you think that's made of?,'' she asked, pointing at the wall. ''I think it's stone, why?,'' Jack asked, looking at her oddly. Before she could say anything else, the door slammed open again and what looked like a blacksmith came in. He was handsome with brown eyes and black hair. He turned his attention to Kage and Jack. ''Jack Sparrow, my friend was taken by some pirates. I need your help to rescue her,'' he announced, staring at Jack with determination. Kage and Jack exchanged looks. Then Jack turned to him. ''What's your name? What do we get out of this?,'' he asked, raising an eyebrow. ''Will Turner and I'll set you free,'' Will answered, determined. Kage raised an eyebrow. Then she looked at Jack. ''Jack, I think we should help him,'' she concluded, looking at Jack. They both looked at her. ''Why?,'' Jack asked curiously. ''It'll be fun, plus we might see Barbossa again,'' she answered playfully, smirking. ''Who are you?,'' Will asked, noticing her for the first time. ''Name's Kage, nice to meet you,'' she introduced, bowing slightly. ''Now, get us out of here,'' she ordered, pointing to the keys in his hand. He nodded and complied, unlocking the cell and releasing them. Kage sighed in content, stretching her arms above her head and yawning a little. When she was finished, she pulled something out of her pocket. It was a red bandana. She tied it over her hair and ears. Jack thought she looked even cuter than before. She smiled at Jack and Will, turning to them. ''Now, let's go,'' she ordered, taking Jack's hand and walking out the door with Will following them. They snuck out and walked on the dock, trying to figure out how they were going to steal a ship.

''Boys, I have an idea,'' Kage whispered, grinning, a fang flashing in the sun. She explained the plan and they nodded, feeling a little embarassed for not thinking of it sooner. She strolled onto the dock, whistling cheerfully. The soldiers noticed her and started flirting immediately, which gave Jack and Will the time to sneak onto the ship and prepare it for sailing. They finished quickly and looked back at Kage, giving her a signal. She smiled, turning back to the soldiers. ''I'm sorry boys, but my heart belongs to the sea,'' she announced dramatically, bowing and running to the edge of the dock. She dived into the water and took off swimming for the ship. When she reached it, Jack reached out a hand and she took it. He pulled her onto the ship. ''Well that was fun,'' she exclaimed, grinning. Jack grinned back, letting go of her hand as she brushed herself off. She turned to Jack but he didn't notice the evil grin on her face as she snatched his hat, slipped it on her head, and ran into the cabin, laughing the whole time. Will shook his head as Jack patted his head, looking for his hat. ''Noo! That blasted fiend took my hat!,'' he cried dramatically, runnning after her. Will shook his head at their antics, a smile playing on his lips. It turned into a grin when he heard a yell of pain, then a series of crashes. Yep, everything was perfectly normal.

A few days later, the ship boarded at some place Jack had bragged about. Kage, Will, and Jack stood on the top deck. Will was steering the ship while Kage was looking out over the waves, a wistful smile on her face as she watched them in a daze. Jack was beside her, watching the waves, a thoughtful look on his face. Then Will gained their attention. ''I think we're here Jack!,'' Will yelled, making Kage and Jack's heads snap up. Kage leaned over the railing, looking around over the waves. ''Is that it?,''she asked, pointing to a small shadowed island. ''Yep, it is. Will steer us in!,'' Jack answered, calling to Will, who nodded and complied, turning the ship and docking it.


End file.
